The Rules
Rules Spamming Absolutely NO SPAMMING - Stupid Pointless Annoying Messages (examples... LOL, hahaha, hi or smileys). Spamming has several meanings. This includes posting multiple times for the purpose of being heard by a larger audience or to gain in rank on the forums. Absolutely No "party boards, longest boards, and advertising shops on the boards not allowed" either. For more information on this rule click here. Spamming will result in warnings, and if continued may result in mute, suspension or ban. Examples of spam include: # Posting in all caps # Putting symbols on thread titles. # Misleading threads. (If a thread says "look here" it’s spam) # Attention Seeking Threads #* Threads that consist of "nobody likes me" / “I’m depressed” "someone plez reply" / "I’m quitting/leaving" and such. Many of the people who "quit" are often just looking for people to beg them to stay, just as people who say "No one likes me" and "I'm depressed" are. # Excessive chatspeak #* $4V3 m3 fr0m (h47 $p34k # “If you need help come here” threads #* If people need help, they'll make their own thread. # Begging for items or ZP # Smiley posts #* Posts that consist of only emoticons or symbols. # Bumping threads #*If you have a good thread, then you don't need to bump it. # Pointless posts i.e. I’m bored, lol, hi, etc. # Repeat threads #*If Jill asks if anyone likes cheese then Tony should not make a thread asking the same thing instead he should post on Jill’s thread and chat about it there. Yes this includes the games forum. # Threads that request users to empty their zmail boxes. #* If a user's mail box is full, zmail a staff member to have them notify the user. # Threads such as "101 Ways to get kicked out of..." # Threads discussing romantic relationships, dating, etc. #* Talk of kissing #* RPs about love/dating #* Physical Intamacy # Personal Problems #* Threads discussing problems that should be discussed with a counselor are also not appropriate as we are not psychologists and not trained to deal with such issues. # Threads asking for or giving advice on non zeta issues. #* Love advice #* Medical advice # Threads asking why another user has blocked you. #*This can lead to arguing on the threads. A user has the choice to block users with or without giving a reason. # Stories or Poetry #* All story threads or poem threads that are just there to be read need to be posted in the Art forum threads. If you would like them rated, they need to be in the Rating forum threads. # Free item threads #* If you want to be generous and give away items, donate them to the donation center, that is why it is there. Discussion of other pet sites Discussion of other pet sites is allowed as long as it remains within the other guidelines. This means you will not be warned for civil conversation about other petsites or for providing constructive criticism about Zetapets. However, discussions created solely for malicious purposes, blatant advertising and linking to other petsites/petsite fansites is still a violation of the rules and may result in a warning, suspension or banning. Inappropriate Language/Content This includes all curses and acronyms that are unsuitable for Zetapets. You are expected to conduct yourself in an appropriate manner -- Zetapets is a privilege, not a right. If you are not mature enough to handle it, and cannot get your point across without profanity, then you will get a warning. If you ignore the warning and continue with your disruption of the forums, then you will be banned. This includes inappropriate links, jokes, pictures, etc. Cheating and Abusing Bugs Refreshers, cheats, hacks, cracks, warez or knowingly exploiting bugs is not allowed, and if you do find a bug, please email us at bugs@zetapets.com. Any users found cheating shall be banned immediately. This is absolutely intolerable. Hacking The term is used loosely here. Anyone who attacks Zetapets through means other than those outlined above is in violation of this rule. For example, trying to take the server(s) down by repeatedly pinging it. "Hacking" is grounds for being banned. Scamming Many users take advantage of newbies and promise vast rewards and hordes of treasure in return for downloading a program, changing their e-mail address, and things like that. Some people are easily fooled -- after all, there is much promise. Users found to be scamming, including linking to a scam or "get-rich-quick" schemes shall be banned immediately. Remember - No Zetapets Staff Member or Moderator will EVER ask you for your password. NO promotions offering prizes of any sort anywhere on our site. Promotions could include raffles or lotteries. Users are not allowed to hold contests that require other users to "pay" for a chance to win either with zetapoints or items, anywhere on our site, as it can turn into a scam, but staff may hold them periodically for you. Sale of items or zetapoints for monetary gain is strictly prohibited. Any user found to be selling items or zetapoints for monetary gain on or off site will be banned and appropriate legal action may be taken. Harassing Zetapets and/or Staff Members Do NOT argue with a Moderator or Staff member. All Moderator and Staff decisions are FINAL. We reserve the right to warn/mute/ban your account for any reason that the administration deems to be appropriate cause. Moderators and Staff will choose a fair punishment depending upon the severity of the violation. If you do not think the decision is fair, please e-mail your complaint to: if it was staff send to support@zetapets.com. if it was a moderator send to moderation@zetapets.com. NO personal attacks on other people This includes "I attack you". We do not countenance this type of behavior. Politics/Religion/Social Issues We do not allow talk of any of these subjects for obvious reasons. Do not post about religion, political or social views. Do not post your support for issues as this invites others to attack/argue with you. Dating/Romance Zetapets is not a dating service, and will never be one. So do NOT ask people or pets to "marry" or "date" you or your pets, if somebody reports you or warns and you continue to break this rule you can be banned. This also includes anyone looking for a boyfriend or girlfriend, so just don't do it! This also applies to the RP forum! No language other than English Our Mods cannot speak every language. Plus, no posting encoded/undecipherable text, like chatspeak, leet or binary. This rule does not include names of foreign movies/shows or bands. However, you are not allowed to include the music of these bands on your profile or post the lyrics. NO Private Information NO online chat rooms anywhere on our site or links to sites with chat rooms. NO advertising AIM, YAHOO, ICQ, MSN or any other instant messager chat. That's why we have forums. Do not post any chat program screen-names, e-mail addresses or give ANY private information to anyone in your signature, homepage, or profile. This includes but is not limited to: fullname; city; state; school. This is for your safety. Using Copyrighted Images You can use Zetapets images on sites, but you must put a copyright notice, explained on the legal information page. Do not link them directly to Zetapets. This won't work, anyway, since we have protection against unwanted image linking. You cannot claim these images as your own. That is illegal. Multiple accounts You may have a total of two accounts, one gallery and one main. Your gallery account can only be funded via games and donations (donations must be clearly stated). However, your main account can be used for the entire site. You can trade from either account. Making extra accounts to gain zetapoints, rare/seasonal items or referrals is considered cheating and will not be tolerated. Accounts are counted per computer, so if you wish to have more than one family members on a computer, please notify a Head Moderator. Punishments *'Verbal warning:' This includes a simple Zetamail letting you know you did something wrong. This usually happens on your first offense only. *'Official Warning:' This happens after you have repeated the same offense. Three warnings and you're suspended. Five and you're banned. *'Mute:' This happens if you're frequently arguing, caught using romance in the RPs, or if you're under the age of 13 and you are caught on the forums chatting. *'Suspend:' This is where you will lose your account for a certain number of days. This happens after you have repeated an offense or if you've committed a moderate to severe offense. *'Ban:' You will lose that account. The chance of getting it back are slim to none. This happens after a very severe offense or repeat offenses. *'IP Ban:' You will not be able to access Zetapets at all on that IP Address.